Life Of A Hammer Brother 2: The Great Tatanga War!
by CoolPrisoner93
Summary: When "harmless" kidnappings turns to war, the Trio, the castle, and all of Bowser's Army, must do everything, to win that war.
1. Preview

War, it never changes.

"We attack Princess Peach's Castle, tomorrow!"

We have enemies,

"Remember me?"

of with whom must die.

"Totanga!"

And we have family,

"Bowser, sir, my family, and my deli lives there, we can't bomb it!"

and friends, that we have to make step aside,

"I'm sorry Carl, we have to do, what we have to do." And he pushed the button.

in order to move on with our duties. Hehehe doody ahhhhhh.

Life Of A Hammer Brother 2: The Great Tatanga War Coming Soon, Chapter 1, June 16th 2016


	2. Chapter 1: Flashbacks

**Chapter 1: Flashbacks**

 **FLASHBACK TO A MONTH AGO**

 **"** **Alright Tatanga, I need to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. My new plan is to take over multiple other kingdoms to all attack Peach's Castle at once. It's ingenious!"**

 **"** **Yes Bowser, but for some coin….."**

 **"** **The hundred coins plus the obvious life, agreed?"**

 **"** **Agreed." The two monsters shook hands and walked away from each other.**

 **Hi, Im Carl. If you didn't read the previous story, read it. But for dramatic effect:**

 **FLASHBACK TO THE BEGINNING**

 **My dream, was to make it into Bowser's Army.**

 **"** **Roar! I've had a hankering for some roast beef!"**

 **"** **Well Carl, get out from behind that counter and follow me to the castle!"**

 **"** **Here, want to meet the Koopalings?"**

 **"** **What! You beat Boom Boom with no training at all! Dad was right about you!"**

 **"** **We are now the Brotherly Trio!"**

 **"** **Welcome to the Trio."**

 **"** **Carl! Round everyone up! We're under attack!"**

 **3 Years Later…..**

 **Bowser's castle had just been rebuilt and it was bigger and better than ever. Our Brotherly Trio**

 **had their own Quarters next to Jr. and the Koopaling's and ours had a pool, beds, and EVERYTHING. The brothers haven't bothered us since, and we haven't bothered them either. We all still had our own classes for teaching new recruits and our troops were sharper than ever. We were all happy.**

 **That's when Bowser asked Tatanga, some alien from just outta Sarasaland a favor. Sadly, Tatanga and his men failed to stop the Mario gang.**

 **FLASHBACK TO 3 WEEKS AGO**

 **We smashed through the ceiling and walls of Tatanga's Castle.**

 **"** **I can explain Bowser, my troops were the ones who lost!" We were climbing into the castle and stealing all of the gold and valuables.**

 **"** **WELL YOU LOST TO THEM TOO! AND IF YOUR TROOPS NEED TRAINING, THEN WHY DONT WE SHOW THEM TRAINING? BOYS, FIND THE MINIONS AND TAKE THEM BACK TO THE CASTLE!" Bowser pointed to what appeared to have been a Hospital Wing. He then kicked Tatanga to the ground and put his giant foot up against his neck.**

 **"** **Don't EVER, mess with us again you dumb alien. Or else."**

 **"** **YES! Now please just let me go now!"**

 **"** **I'll let you go, but your little friends come with me. Alright boys! Let's head back to the castle!"**

 **So that's when we destroyed his castle, something Bowser didn't tell Totanga. He well, blew it up. We took his minions as prisoners so of course it was now my job to train the prisoners/new recruits. So they took specialized classes under the supervision of Bowser himself until they were willing to stay as his minions. After a month of trying to get them to be Bowser's minions who called up Kamek to use some spells as to brainwash them. We did THIS for another month until finally they were brainwashed. A week or so after the new recruits were finally ready to participate in Bowser's Army, Bowser began to plot an attack on Peach's Castle.**

 **"** **Trio! Kamek! Jr.! Round up a gang of troops and get down to the bunker!" So they did just that.**

 **Carl went outside and got 10 troops and went down into the bunker. When they got there everyone else was huddled around a map on the wall.**

 **"** **So! We have, as you know, taken down Totanga and his kingdom" He said putting his 8 fingers into quotation signs. "and of course gotten some of his minions. So I think our next course of action is to attack the Mushroom Kingdom with our now doubled Army!" As he said this he stuck hs giant hands in the air and everyone shouted.**

 **"** **Ahaha! Anyways, here's the plan. We send in the usual, a line of soldiers, and then have Jr. come in through the right tower window. Peach will expect the usual and then BAM! We'll send ina huge new line of defenses! The Trio, Kamek, the Totanga guys the whole lineup. We'll seize it, and everything will go well, so are we ready?"**

 **"** **Yeah!"**

 **"** **Good! Then we leave through the hole tomorrow!" So the next day they went down the hole to Peach's Castle but immediatly something went wrong.**

 **Bowser peered his head out of the hole to see how his troops were doing and saw them all dead.**

 **"** **Remember me, Bowser?"**

 **"** **Oh no."**

 **"** **That's right! It's Tatanga time! And the Kingdom of Tatanga has declared war on Bowser's King- wait, sorry Castle. Only Bowser's Castle!" He then stuck his tongue out and flew his ship into the giant center tower.**

 **Suddenly 3 Toads fell out of the tower and onto the bridge. Princess Peach emerged from the front doors and screamed at the sight of the possibly dead Toads.**

 **"** **Assemble the soldiers!" Suddenly a ton of Toads with guns came out and opened fire at Totanga.**

 **Suddenly Bowser pointed forward for us to attack and then dove at the princess himself.**

 **"** **Bowser! Now! Attack him! Mario, Luigi!" She was obviously in shock and under a lot of stress until Mario and Luigi busted out the doors behind her.**

 **"** **Carl! Lorenzo! Bruce! Outta the hole, now!" So we all jumped out of the hole, and everything was a blur.**

 **I'm pretty sure Lorenzo got Luigi with his double boomerang maneuver, but the I remember alot of pain on my head and passing out. I woke up and Bowser filled us in on what happened after that.**


End file.
